


Giving In Never Felt So Good

by IWatchTheBees



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, No cheating, Sex in a trailer, Tan finally admitting his feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, johnathan loves tan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWatchTheBees/pseuds/IWatchTheBees
Summary: Alone in a trailer after a long day on set, Tan finally gives into his feelings for his co worker and friend.
Relationships: Tan France/Jonathan Van Ness
Kudos: 13





	Giving In Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant entirely for fun and fantasy, and is set in an alternative reality where both characters are single. This is not an infidelity fic, which I will not write out of respect for Tan's lovely husband.
> 
> I am aware that JVN is non binary, since he stated that he tends to use he/him pronouns I have gone with that in this fic.

Giving in.

“Wait up TANNAY, I’m coming too!”

Tan turned back and smiled fondly at his excitable friend, watching as he ran up and past him, spinning around, his silky skirt fanning out around his legs. They had just finished filming their scenes for the day, and Tan was headed back to his trailer. They reached the steps, and Tan climbed up, unlocking the door and walking in, leaving it open for Jonathan.  
He immediately flopped down onto the sofa, glad to be off his feet after a long day of shooting, then his attention turned towards his friend, who was bent over rummaging in the mini fridge, his face obscured behind a curtain of hair.

“Girl, I am parched, what a day! Do you want a water?”

“Sure, thanks Jackie.” Tan replied, using his usual affectionate nickname.

Jonathan threw a bottle in his direction, then leant back against the counter, unscrewing his water and taking a long drink. Tan watched his throat working for a moment, before shaking himself out of it and opening his own, slumping back further into the cushions. It was just starting to darken outside, and they had been filming since 8am. His other co-stars were still working, finishing up their respective scenes. It had been a long day, but they had got some great stuff and he couldn’t wait to see the finished result. Even his usually animated Jonathan was quiet and looking tired, although that didn’t last long, it never did with him.

“Aww is my Tanny tired? You look so cute and cosy/ Does Tanny need a cuddle?”

Johnathan started to advance towards him with a look of mischief in his eyes, and Tan soon realised where this was going, raising his hands up in defence, though he couldn’t help but smile at his friends antics.

“No, no! Remember what happened last time, you will crush me!” 

The words were spoken playfully, laughter clear in his voice. He sometimes put up an effort to pretend to be annoyed by Jonathan and his games, but they both knew he adored him really.

Jonathan came to a stop just in front of him, then gave a grin, and before Tan had time to prepare himself he leapt onto him, landing on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and knocking him sidewards. 

“There you go Tanny, you know you love my cuddles!” 

As he spoke, he squeezed Tan tight, almost knocking the air out of his lungs,rocking them side to side. Tan gasped, putting up a weak fight to remove him, laughing despite himself. He then took his hands and dug them into Jackie’s sides, tickling him. He immediately let out a squeal and began to wriggle in Tans lap. 

“TANNNAYY, NO! That is not fair, oh my god, stop Tanny!!”

Tan just laughed harder and continued his assault, sliding one hand under Jonathan’s top, wiggling his fingers over bare skin, causing him to buck wildly, tears in his eyes. Tan knew just how to win this, Jackie was incredibly ticklish. 

“Oh my god, please, I surrender!!”

Jonathan grabbed Tans hands and pulled back, sitting with his legs either side of his, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and his face flushed. He leant forward and pushed Tans hands into the sofa at either side of him, preventing him from moving. Tan stared at him for a moment, feeling that familiar stirring he so often got around him. Jackie was one of his best friends, and his co worker, and he tried hard to keep it professional, but he just had such an energy about him, he often felt it pulling him in. He had always known how his friend felt about him.Hell, he thinks everyone knows it, he suspects they were the source of a lot of gossip on set.Jonathan worse his heart on his sleeve, it was just his way. But Tan had always been careful to keep it at a playful and friendly level of affection, setting boundaries, and Jonathan had always respected them. But god Tan found it hard sometimes, the attraction was so strong, there was no denying Jackie’s beauty, but it was also his huge heart and effervescent personality that drew him in, that made something inside him settle whenever he walked into the room. And right now, with the weight of him pressed into his lap, his beautiful breathless face so close, oh how he wanted him!

Just then he saw something shift in Jonathan’ eyes, and he knew he felt it too. He saw him take a deep breath, his eyes momentarily flitting down to Tans mouth, and his tongue quickly came out to swipe against his lip. For a moment time seemed to still, then he slowly began to lean forward. But he must have seen the panic or indecision in Tan’s eyes, as he suddenly shook himself slightly and sat further back, plastering on a smile and opening his mouth, no doubt to make some joke to break the tension.

And just like that, something inside Tan snapped. Before he could think about it, he surged forward and pressed his lips desperately against his friends. Instantly felt something ease inside of him at the contact. For a moment Jonathan went as still as a statue, completely unresponsive, and Tan felt the dread begin to seep in. Had he just ruined everything? But just seconds later, he felt a shudder go through his friend's body and the lips against his own started to respond, pressing against him urgently. He heard a whimper leave his throat in response, and pullinghis hands free and they raising them up to tangle in Jackie’s long hair, using it to angle his head and deepen the kiss. Jonathan needed no encouragement, his mouth instantly opening to allow him in, his hands reaching down to grasp at Tans side, pulling him closer against him. For a few blissful minutes Tan lost himself in the sensation, nothing mattered but the feel of the soft lips and sinful tongue moving against his, the solid weight pressing down into him, along with the small whimpers and moans escaping the both of them. He had dreamt of what this may feel like more often than he would like to admit, and it turned out that the fantasy had nothing on reality.   
He was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt fingers sliding under his t-shirt followed by blunt fingernails raking up his side, he immediately let out a groan in response and bit down on Jackie’s lip. He heard a sharp gasp, and then his friend's hips thrust forward, pressing insistently into his own. He found himself thrusting up in response instinctively, in desperate search of some much needed friction. Suddenly the weight lifted off of him, and the lips left his, though he surged forward, trying to maintain the contact. But Jonathan pushed him gently back down with a hand on his chest and sat himself upright on Tan’s lap. He looked down at him, he was breathing heavily, his hair a tangled mess and his eyes blown wide with lust. Tan thought he had never looked more beautiful.   
He stared back, struggling to get his own breathing under control, waiting to see where this was going. Did Jonathan want to stop? Did he regret this?  
Jonathan opened his mouth, then seemed to stop, as if gathering his thoughts, before looking down at Tan and trying again.

“Tanny... ? Is this… I mean, what is this? Do you really want this? Because we both know that I do, that I have wanted it for a long time, but you never seemed interested in anything more. As much as I want to continue with this and I REALLY do, I can’t do this if you are going to regret it later, or if it is not what you really want. It would hurt too bad. So if this is just some rash thing, just say the word and we can stop now and forget it ever happened”

Tan stilled for a moment, and looked up into his friends eyes. Did he really want this? Physically, he was definitely on board, he was aching with how badly he wanted it. But did he really want to take this step? For a moment he wavered, the same old doubts filling his head. Would this ruin their friendship? How about their working relationship? Could they stay professional? But then he looked up at Jonathan’s face again, and found it filled with nothing but love and understanding. Yet he also saw the worry and fear behind that, and he knew that it would hurt him if he were to take it back now, but he also knew that he meant what he said, he would hold his own feelings back, for Tan’s sake, no matter how much it hurt him to do it.  
At that thought he was suddenly filled with clarity. Of course he wanted this. How could he not? He couldn’t imagine himself with anyone else but the beautiful, sexy, loving person in front of him. He pulled himself up slightly, so he was more level with his friend, then slowly raised one hand, and raised it to cup his face. looking into his eyes. 

“Oh Jackie. Of course I want this. I want you. I’m so sorry it took me so long to accept it, I’ve been so caught up in the what ifs, that I never entirely allowed myself to see what is right in front of me. I don’t think there could have been anyone else for me since the second we met”

Tan stopped then, taking in the surprise and shock in his Jonathan’s eyes, watching as he processed what he was hearing, his expression slowly turning to one of joy and disbelief.

“God Tanny, you mean it? I’ve wanted this for so long, but I never dared imagine… I just, it’s always been you for me Tanny. With your gorgeous face, and that gorgeous hair, and that beautiful smile…”

Tan let out a laugh of joy, a huge sense of relief washing over him at finally allowing himself this, seeing his friend ( his lover?) so happy made him sure that this was the right thing. Suddenly he needed to touch him again, lunging forward, cutting Jonathan off by crushing him into his arms, holding tight for a moment before letting go and finally kissing him again, running his hands through his hair, allowing himself to pour all of his passion he had hidden for so long into it, the need to be even closer overpowering. He ran his hands lower, down soft sides, until he reached the hem of Jonathan’s top, which he took in hand and drew it upwards, Jackie breaking the kiss with a moan in order to lift his arms to help him pull it off. On seeing the gorgeous expanse of skin revealed Tan groaned and ducked his head to mouth at his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, then biting down, feeling a dizzying sense of lust rushing through his veins.   
Jonathan cried out and threw his head back to allow him more access, his eyes wide and pleading.

“God Tanny, Tanny please, I need you, I need…”

“Shush, it’s ok baby, I know, I've got you. I’m gonna take care of you”

He momentarily released his hold on his partner, to reach down and begin to remove his own shirt, Jonathan rushing to help him when he saw what he was doing. The second it was off, Jonathan’s hands were all over him, running up his sides, over his stomach, fingers brushing over his nipples.

“So gorgeous Tan, so beautiful”

Tan let the words and touch wash over him, relishing in the feel of it, before wrapping his arms around his lover's middle, pulling them together, shuddering at the feeling of their bare skin pressed close. He kissed him deeply once again, reaching down to cup both hands around the swell of his ass, pulling him roughly into him, thrusting his own hips up to increase the contact, wanting to leave no doubt in Jonathan’s mind of just how affected he was, how badly he wanted him.   
Jonathan moaned loudly grinding his hips down, and Tan felt the hardness pressed against his own with a choked off cry. 

“Fuck Jackie, I want you so bad, god baby, you feel so good”

Tan was lost to the sensations now, barely coherent, the pressure in his groin almost agonising.  
Hands grasped his face and pulled it up, to meet his lovers eyes. For a moment he saw a familiar mischievous expression, then Jackie started to very slowly roll his hips against his own, rubbing firmly against his painfully hard cock. Tans hips bucked up on instinct, chasing the feeling, needing more.   
“You like that Tanny?” Jonathan asked breathlessly. “Does it feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes” Tan gasped, unable to get out more. 

He allowed himself to be tortured for another minute or two, the friction never quite enough, until he found he could take no more. He grabbed Jonathan tight in his arms, and then tipped them heavily to the side, landing him on his back with Tan sprawled over him. Johnathan let out a shaky exhale, looking up at him, waiting to see what was next. Tan allowed himself to take in the sight of his beautiful lover spread out underneath him for a second, then ducked his head and began to kiss his way down his throat, carrying on down to his chest, diverting for a second to suck a perky nipple into his mouth, nipping gently, hearing his name cried out in response and a hand landing heavily in his hair. Tan wanted to worship every inch of his body, but that would have to come later, he couldn’t hold off any longer. He shuffled down and then, looking up and catching his lovers eyes, he slipped his fingers into the hem of his skirt, making sure to get his underwear too, far too impatient to go slow at this point. He grabbed hold off them and pulled them down and over his feet in one swift motion, before allowing his eyes to roam upwards over toned legs, which he ran his hands over as he moved back up towards his prize. And there it was, a beautiful thick cock, rock hard and leaking at the tip, showing his lovers state of arousal. Tan felt his mouth begin to water at the sight, raising a hand to run a finger gently from the root to tip, watching as it jerked in response to his touch. Then without warning, he ducked his head and engulfed it in his mouth, wrapping his lips firmly around the shaft and running his tongue over the weeping slit. The reaction was immediate, Jonathan yelled out a sound that could have been his name and both hands flew down to tangle in his hair, pulling slightly. Tan moaned, loving the feel of the slick velvety skin in his mouth. his senses flooded with the musky scent and taste of him. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck in earnest. He would love to fuck him, god did he want that, but he didn’t have the supplies here, and he wanted their first time to be right. For now he would be quite content to take him apart with his mouth, he could feel how painfully hard he was, hear his erratic breathing and gasps, and he knew it wouldn’t take long. He increased his efforts, running his lips up and down the length, wrapping his hand around the base and curling his tongue around the tip. He soon felt the body below him tense.

“Tan, fuck, don’t stop, please don’t stop, fuck I am going to come, fuck fuck fuck”

The words fell from his lover’s mouth in a continuous stream, sounding more strained by the minute. Tan sucked harder and faster, running a hand behind his cock, following until he felt the tight pucker, before pushing the tip of his finger just slightly up, just slightly breaching the tight muscle, feeling it clenching around his finger, and that was all it took. Jonathan’'s body arched and Tan felt that warm salty taste filling his mouth in thick spurts. Still he kept going, swallowing around him, determined to take every last drop his lover had to offer .After a few moments, Jonathan’s body collapsed back onto the bed, a hand pushing weakly at Tans head as he became oversensitive to the sensation.   
Tan slowly drew up his head and released him from his mouth, completely spent. He kissed the crease of his thigh, then nuzzled into his lower stomach before moving up to lay next to his panting partner.

“Tanny, god Tanny, that was just… holy shit” gasped Jonathan.  
Tan turned his head towards him with a smile and kissed him, Jackie instantly opening up, and hungrily chasing the taste of his release inside Tan’s mouth. Tan gasped and felt his hips jerk forward, his still clothed dick pressing into his thigh. Jonathan instantly looked down, seeing the bugle straining against the dark material of his trousers.

“I need to touch you Tanny, I need these off” 

His hand went to Tan’s fly as he spoke, impatiently trying to open it with fumbling fingers. Tan laughed and batted them away, quickly reaching down to unzip it and then quickly discarding his trousers, leaving him in just his tight white underwear. Before he could say another word, Jonathan’s hand was pushing inside his pants and wrapping firmly around his length, stroking him hard and fast.

“Fuck” he hissed. “Fuck, that’s good. Feels so good. Next time, I am going to take you to a proper bed and fuck you all night baby”

“Yes, I want that so badly Tanny, I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me so hard, god I have pictured it so many times”

As Johnathan spoke, he increased the grip and speed of his hand, pumping Tan faster and harder. Tan felt himself reacting to both his words and the feel of his hand, his breath coming out in gasps, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. It felt too good. 

“That’s it Tanny, come on, come for me. I want to see it, come on”

At those words, Tan felt his balls begin to tighten as the pressure built up, then blinding pleasure swept over him as he felt himself spilling over Jonathan's hand with a strangled gasp. Still he kept stroking him, drawing out every last drop, until Tan collapsed heavily back, laid gasping, with his head pushed into the crook of his Jackie’s neck. Johnathan gently released him, wiping his hand off on the sofa (the cleaning crew were gonna kill them) and then raising it to stroke comfortingly through Tan’s sweaty hair. 

Tan wrapped his arm around his lovers waist, and they lay in silence for a few minutes, just cuddling and taking it all in.   
Eventually, never able to stay quiet for long, Johnatahn raised his head and turned to look at Tan. 

“So, that happened. I have to say I was not expecting that when I followed you in here, not that I am complaining, honey. I would have done it every night if I knew that was gonna happen…”

He came to a stop as Tan propped himself up on his elbow above him, and put a gentle finger against his lips, cutting off what Tan knew to be nervous rambling. It seemed, despite what Tan had told him, he was still feeling uncertain, and Tan knew he couldn’t really blame him. He had spent so long carefully pushing him away every time he got too close, choosing to play his flirtations off as jokes, even when he knew differently deep down. But he had made his choice now, and he felt happier and freer than he had in a long time. It may not be easy, but he had no intentions of going back now, he was done with denying his feelings, and he didn’t want his Jackie to ever doubt that.

So he looked down at him, moving his finger from his lip, instead moving his hand to stroke over his cheek. 

“Jackie, baby. It’s ok. This is good, no, it’s amazing. You’re amazing, and now I have had this, I never want to go back. Please don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Jackie, I love you. I have done for so much longer than i’ve dared to admit”

He looked down, watched his lovers eyes widen in shock, watched as he went silent for a moment, before tears began to spill over.

“I love you. Tanny, I’ve loved you for so long, but I never thought I could have this. I never thought you would want me in this way.”

Tan felt his own eyes begin to water, his heart clenching at the words.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. I was so stupid, thinking I could deny this. I was just scared, I was so scared of what I felt for you, and how it would change things. I just didn’t want to lose you. But no more, I’m all yours now, for as long as you want me.”

With that he laid back down and drew Johnathan back into his arms, holding him tight, reassuring him, feeling him clutch him tightly in response. 

They lay in silence for several minutes, just holding each other and taking comfort in the others arms. Then, just when Tan was feeling his eyes start to close as he drifted off, he felt Johnathan lift his head up, instantly recognising the mischievous tone in his voice as he spoke.

“Tanny… do you think we should lock the door?”

As soon as the words registered, Tan bolted into a sitting position, his eyes wide in shock. Oh my god, the door. They had just left it unlocked, where anyone of their cast or crew could walk in at any time. He jumped up and rushed over to the door, sliding the lock into place, as he heard his lover laughing behind him, and shouting something about “That ass!.”  
Once it was locked, he sighed in relief and slowly turned around. He was met with the sight of a beaming Jackie, his eyes full of mirth and happiness, looking up at him adoringly. And as he headed back to him, picking up a throw to wrap themselves in on the way, he knew. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
